Un Livre aux lettres d'Acier
by Pheonixie
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour la Gajevy Week 2015 Day 1 : Cuisine / Day 2 : Soins / Day 3 : Rouge à Lèvre / Day 4 : Rêverie / Day 5 : Metalicana / Day 6 : Chant / Day 7 : Univers Alternatifs
1. Day 1 : Cuisine

_En faisant du tri sur mon pc je suis retombée sur d'anciens écrits, je les publierais donc petit à petit ici après avoir passé un bon coup de correcteur !  
Pour celui-ci il s'agissait d'un recueil d'OS que j'avais fait pour la Gajevy Week de 2015, ça remonte déjà à quelques temps, j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos impressions_

_..._

_**Gajevy Week ~ Day 1**_

**_~ Cuisine ~_**

Gajeel était affalé sur le canapé de son appartement, son bras gauche replié sur son visage, le privant de toute vision. Il respirait calmement, avant d'être déranger par son odorat. Le Dragon d'acier tiqua en respirant l'air ambiante. Un doux parfum sucré se mettait à danser dans l'air de sa salle à manger, émanant de sa cuisine, d'où des petits bruits y provenaient. Se concentrant, il imaginait sans aucuns problèmes ce qu'il s'y passait, sans même avoir besoin de le voir. Un couteau, coupant à un rythme régulier, des aliments sucrés sur sa table de cuisine. Le bruit d'un ustensile que l'on racle sur une planche, puis un bruit sourd, signe que les aliments venaient de tomber dans une assiette. Un soupir de contentement... Il l'imaginait très bien mettre l'un de ses doigts dans sa bouche, le suçotant afin d'enlever le jus d'un fruit qu'elle venait de couper. Kiwi…, cette odeur avait pris la manie de flotter en permanence dans l'air de son logement. Il grogna en pensant à cela, puis se reconcentra sur ses sens. Un bruit de froissement de vêtements, puis des bruits de vaisselle. Une assiette que l'on pose dans un évier surement. De nouveau des froissements de vêtements, il la sentie arrivée.

« Tiens Lily, voici tes Kiwi, sourit gentiment une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Merci, Levy, s'exclama le chat sautant du haut du dossier du canapé sur lequel il était perché il y a encore peu.

\- Gajeel, tu veux manger des fraises avec moi ?

\- Ghi, Shorty j'ai une tête à manger des trucs sucrés mielleux comme ça ?

\- Hm ça te changerait du métal bougonna Levy. »

Elle ne chercha pas plus et s'installa à côté de Panther Lily, qui l'attendait avant de pouvoir croquer dans l'une des fines rondelles de son fruit préféré qui étaient disposées dans la petite assiette. Mc Garden sourit en voyant le petit Exeed avaler sa première bouchée. Elle était tellement contente d'être ici. Il y a encore peu, on lui aurait dit qu'elle se retrouverait à manger des fruits en compagnie de Gajeel et Panther Lily qui plus est chez ce dernier, elle aurait surement ri au nez de la personne en disant que jamais Gajeel ne la ferait ne serait-ce que passer du temps dans son appartement. Levy regarda l'une des fraises qui était dans l'assiette devant elle et s'en saisit. Elle était tombée dessus en allant acheter des Kiwi pour le chaton, et en avait goûté une dont la saveur l'avait fait tout de suite acheter une barquette.

La bleutée ferma les yeux après avoir croqué dans le petit fruit rouge. Elle était délicieuse, le goût était juste divin. Elle rouvrit les yeux tout en déglutissant, et regarda la personne en face d'elle, allongé dans un canapé. Dommage qu'il ne voulait même pas ne serait-ce qu'en goûter une, elle était sure qu'il apprécierait.

« Tu es vraiment...

\- J'veux pas manger tes fichues fraises ! »

Levy souffla un stupide Gajeel avant de finir sa fraise en regardant par la fenêtre. Panther Lily sourit devant la scène en ayant une petite fourchette bleue dans la bouche. Gajeel l'amusait à tous les instants. Derrière ses airs grognons, il voyait très bien que le brun était toujours gêné dans ce genre de scènes là. Manger une simple collation avec sa petite amie relevait du quasi impossible pour ce cher Dragon Slayer, qui de gène, refusait tout ce que la bleue lui proposait. S'en était tordant. Enfin, un peu moins pour la jeune fille qui essuyait refus sur refus à tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Lily reporta son regard sur elle, qui croquait dans une nouvelle fraise. D'ailleurs celles-ci ne lui paraissaient plus aussi sucrées que la première, elle décida d'ajouter de la chantilly en guise d'accompagnement. Levy effectua un aller-retour vers la cuisine pour revenir avec la petite bombe blanche qu'elle avait prise en même temps que les fruits, sous le regard du Redfox, qui avait levé son bras de son visage.

« Tu veux goûter Lily, sourit gentiment la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda le petit chat.

\- De la crème chantilly, bon ce n'est pas commun de manger ça avec des Kiwi, mais je pense que tu vas aimer, dit-elle en en appliquant sur l'une des rondelles. »

Effectivement, cela n'était pas mauvais vu la réaction de son partenaire constata Gajeel. Un rictus apparu sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la crevette en mettre sur l'une de ses fraises. A l'apparence que cela avait, ça devait être encore un truc fondant et gaga au possible que toutes les filles à la guilde devaient adorer. Son regard se fixa sur le visage de Levy, rigolant en avalant sa fraise et sa chantilly qu'elle avait failli faire tomber sur la table.

La petite langue de Levy passa sur le coin droit de sa lèvre supérieure, enlevant un semblant de crème restante.

Vraiment, comment on pouvait à ce point adorer des trucs comme ça, il se demandait bien... Il posa son regard sur un point fixe du visage de la bleue qui venait de finir sa fraise et se pinçait les lèvres sous l'extase qui lui apportait ces petits fruits juteux.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer autant cela...

« Gajeel ? Tu veux goûter finalement ? Tu vas voir elles sont exqu… »

Levy ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle avait été coupée par les lèvres du brun plaquées sur les siennes. Elle sentit une main faire pression sur sa hanche tandis que sa partenaire se glissait sur sa nuque, relevant ainsi une ou deux de ses jolies mèches de cheveux, alors qu'elle bougeait légèrement la tête, répondant ainsi au baiser. Après cela, elle sentit la pression exercée sur ses lèvres s'atténuer avant que sa lèvre inférieure ne soit doucement mordillée. Il s'écarta un peu plus, laissant tout de même leur visage, éloignés d'à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Hm, commença-t-elle vaguement gênée, pourquoi... »

Elle fut de nouveau coupée par le Dragon Slayer d'acier qui cette fois ci rigola doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est bien toi qui voulais me faire manger des trucs sucrés crevette, alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi savourer. »

Il avait dit cela avec son sourire qui lui était propre, avant de rapprocher leur visage pour les sceller de nouveau.

Oui, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait aimer autant cela...


	2. Day 2 : Soin

_Voici le 2ème jour de la Gajevy Week qui avait pour thème : Soin_

* * *

**_Gajevy Week ~ Day 2_**

**_~Soin~_**

Les dragons étaient enfin repartis dans leur époque. La courbe temporelle avait été rétablie, et les choses étaient revenues à la normale... enfin aussi normal qu'une ville quasiment totalement dévastée par des dragons venus d'un autre âge pouvait reprendre son cours. Les blessés avaient afflué dans une aile du château transformé provisoirement en infirmerie. Plus ou moins grave, ceux-ci avaient été triés par ordre de priorité, avec les aides des mages moins amochés, qui aidaient le peu de médecins restés présent pendant l'attaque.

C'est ainsi que Levy avait proposé son aide, alors qu'elle venait d'accompagner le Dragon Slayer d'acier à l'infirmerie, après avoir insisté pendant longtemps pour qu'il daigne se faire soigner. Wendy, présente dans la pièce, avait alors vaguement regardée le jeune homme, avant de coller dans les bras de la bleue bon nombre de bandages, produits désinfectants et compresses, avant de le dire d'aller dans l'une des chambres transformées en salle de soin. Gajeel avait refusé, mais voyant l'air déterminé de l'autre crevette, il avait abdiqué, s'enfonçant au fond de l'aile, espérant ainsi ne pas être dérangé par un idiot sans cervelle.

Et ils en étaient là, le Dragon Slayer, assit sur le lit, alors que la bleue se tenait devant lui, ses petites mains posées sur son bras droit, pansant soigneusement ses plaies.

« Merci…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pour ?

\- Merci pour avoir sauvé notre futur à tous, merci pour avoir fait face à un dragon de cette envergure, merci pour être resté en vie... »

Elle avait soufflé d'une voix brisée les derniers mots, alors que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le membre du Redfox, qui la dévisageait. Elle avait le visage baissé, ses cheveux, dépourvu de son éternel bandeau, tombant sur son visage, masquaient plus de la moitié de son visage. Il percevait de légers tremblements à la vue de ses épaules. Son cœur se crispa à cette vue, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage, et de son bras valide, qu'il ne pose sa main dans les cheveux de la bleue.

« Oi Crevette, ce n'est pas un dragon qui va me faire quoi que ce so...

\- Stupide Gajeel ! »

Elle avait crié ça en repoussant violemment la main qu'il avait glissé dans ses cheveux. Elle tremblait maintenant encore plus qu'avant, mais avait relevé la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux emplit de larmes.

« Stupide Gajeel, quand cessera tu de me tourmenter ainsi ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi. Idiot, et toi tu plaisantes en disant qu'il en faut plus pour te tuer. Mais regarde toi bon sang, tu es blessé de partout, tu es totalement vidé de toute magie, même moi il me suffirait d'une seule attaque pour te tuer et tu oses me dire qu'il t'en faut plus pour te tuer ?! »

Elle s'était mise à pleurer à travers ses cheveux bleus qui lui cachait le visage pendant qu'elle lui criait ses angoisses. Il la regarda d'un air calme, avant d'afficher son éternel sourire alors qu'il détachait son propre bandeau, décidant de lui attacher les cheveux.

« Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Tu trouves cela drôle peut-être ? Mais t'es totalement inconscient ma parole. Mais lâche-moi ! Protesta-t-elle en essayant de le repousser alors qu'il avait glissé le bout de tissu dans ses cheveux. Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer si... Je t'aurais retrouvé mort. Mort ! Stupide Gajeel, vouloir battre un dragon à toi tout seul. Tu penses un peu aux gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne penses jamais à personne ! »

Elle s'était mise à rire sarcastiquement alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues dans un flot qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de retenir. Idiot ? C'était elle l'idiote, ne se rendait elle pas compte que lors de ce combat, il avait plus eu peur pour sa vie à elle que pour lui ? C'est pour ça qui lui avait dit de partir, il préférait la savoir en lieu sûr...

Alors qu'elle avait de nouveau baissée la tête pour cacher vainement ses larmes. Gajeel Redfox l'attrapa de son bras gauche, la ceinturant à la taille, pour la coller tout contre lui, enfouissant la tête dans le fin cou de la bleue.

« Je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à toi et Lily, durant toute la durée de ce combat. Espérant que vous n'aviez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres, ne savant pas votre position, ne pouvant même pas vous sentir dans tout ce champ de bataille. Et tu crois réellement qu'un dragon est un obstacle à la promesse que je t'ai faite ? Je ne mourais que d'une seule façon espèce d'idiote. Je voulais juste te savoir à l'abri de cet enfer. »

La bleutée avait elle aussi enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, n'arrivant pas à retenir ses larmes, se contentant juste d'écouter ce que cet homme lui disait, serrant la carrure du brun par ses fines mains qui s'accrochaient à ses épaules de manière désespérée.

« Comment veux-tu me protéger dans ces circonstances là... comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne suis pas avec toi ... »

Elle avait fini par lui hoqueter cette phrase de sa voix déchirée entre ses sanglots et la peur qui relâchait peu à peu ses épaules, toujours en proie aux tremblements.

Gajeel, lui, avait souri à cette remarque avant de resserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa taille, la collant encore plus fortement.

Il huma son cou, s'imprégnant mentalement de l'odeur de la jeune fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il n'avait eu de cesse de l'avoir en tête pendant ces événements… Il cala un peu plus sa tête dans son cou, avant de lui souffler.

« Ne me quitte plus alors Levy, reste avec moi afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Stupide Gajeel, lui répondit-elle doucement, c'est toi qui m'as dit de partir.

\- Ghihi, je suis un idiot, lui dit-il alors qu'il sentait un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle calait un peu plus sa tête dans son cou. »


	3. Day 3 : Rouge à Lèvres

_ Voici le 3ème jour de la Gajevy Week qui avait pour thème : Rouge à lèvre_

* * *

**_Gajevy Week ~ Day 3_**

**_~Rouge à lèvres~_**

Un bruit de page qui se tourne, voilà seulement ce qu'entendait Levy depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa lecture. Ne faisant cure du brouhaha qui s'exerçait derrière elle, la bleutée dévorait l'histoire de ce livre qu'elle s'était achetée hier soir avec Lucy Heartfilia. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient réservées leur après-midi pour se consacrer un peu de temps à elles. Les boutiques de tous les genres avaient été faites, et elles avaient fini par se quitter à la suite d'une gaufre chaude au nutella.

Levy mordilla le côté inférieur droit de ses lèvres sans vraiment sans rendre compte, pendant qu'elle tournait une nouvelle page. Elle avait hâte de savoir la fin de l'intrigue de ce livre. Elle passa légèrement le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant que sa bouche ne soit envahie par une douce saveur de fruits rouges. Pendant la journée d'hier, Lucy avait absolument voulu la traîner dans l'un de ses magasins, et lui avait offert un magnifique stick à lèvre rose-rouge discret, parfumé aux fruits rouges. Elle n'en mettait jamais et n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de sentir quelque chose sur ses lèvres, et n'avait donc de cesse de jouer avec le produit sur ses lèvres.

« Levy-chan ? »

La bleue qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées et dans le fil de l'histoire, sursauta à l'appel de son prénom. Et releva la tête avant d'effectuer un doux sourire.

« Oui Jett ?

\- Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ! »

Il la regarda d'un regard qui la mise quelques peu mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'île Tenro, l'équipe Shadow Gear avait repris du service comme 7 ans auparavant, mais une légère tension indescriptible planait dans l'air. Levy trouvait cela bizarre sans pour autant en percevoir la raison. Elle rigola doucement, quelque peu gênée.

« Ahah, je n'ai rien changé par rapport à d'habitude, je suis normale.

\- Non, le rouge à lèvre que tu as mis, ça fait vraiment ressortir tes lèvres, ton visage, t'es magnifique Levy-Chan, répondit-il en la fixant dans les yeux, se positionnant sur le banc à côté de la McGarden. »

Plus loin dans la salle, au niveau de l'une des tables de la guilde, un grognement rauque se fit, masqué par les bruits ambiants de discussions en tout genre.

« Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, grogna le Dragon Slayer. »

Panther Lily se retourna pour regarder ce que fixait depuis un petit moment maintenant son partenaire, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque qu'il posa lui aussi ses yeux dessus.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'inviter en mission ?

\- Pourquoi j'voudrais avoir un truc en permanence dans les pattes en mission ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'inviter tout court, suggéra le chaton en souriant.

\- Et puis quoi encore, s'énerva-t-il en mettant un bout de métal dans sa bouche, fusillant du regard son Exeed qui souriait encore plus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tentes rien, demanda le petit chat abandonnant son sourire.

\- Pourquoi je tenterais quelque chose ?! T'en as d'autres des questions stupides comme ça ? »

Lily soupira devant l'air de Gajeel, qui lui, s'énervait devant le sujet qui commençait à être abordé. Sincèrement, le chaton ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Il n'était pas dupe, et Gajeel n'était pas idiot, mais il restait chaque jour assis là. Et quand ce n'était pas lui qui la regardait c'était l'inverse. Tous deux le savaient, et personne ne bougeait. Encore il pouvait comprendre Levy, Gajeel n'était pas spécialement le genre de personne... et puis elle devait surement se dire que ses regards et ses gestes n'avaient surement pas la même signification. Mais Gajeel... Le chaton soupira de nouveau. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui faisait peur à ce point-là.

« Sincèrement, j'te comprends pas, tu passes ton temps à …

\- Lily ! On a déjà parlé de ça, le sujet est clos.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fuis ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de...

\- Mais tout ! Le coupa encore Gajeel cette fois-ci plus qu'agacé. Tout Lily bordel. Ce que je lui ai fait quand j'étais à Phantom Lord, ce que je suis, ce que je représente, tout merde.

\- Mais elle t'a déjà pardonné, elle te l'a dit et puis ça se voit bien pourt...

\- Mais c'est moi qu'arrive pas à me pardonner ce que je lui ai fait, et ça m'énerve d'autant plus de savoir qu'elle me l'a pardonné aussi facilement. Regarde-la, je pourrais la briser d'une main. »

Gajeel se leva en repensant à tout cela. Bordel Lily savait qu'il détestait ce genre de conversation. Le sujet « Shorty » était vite devenu tabou entre lui et le petit chat, qui avait vite compris le trouble qui saisissait le Dragon Slayer aux tripes quand la bleutée était dans le secteur, et cela bien avant que le Redfox lui-même ne se l'admette. Il commença à partir quand Lily lui dit d'une voix neutre.

« Tu sais, elle est forte. Surement pas la même prestance que toi, surement pas la même force physique que toi. Mais elle est beaucoup plus forte lorsqu'il s'agit du mental. Je ne parle pas de la volonté ou autre, pour cela vous avez surement la même. Mais elle au moins elle ne se voile pas la face, et elle n'a surement pas peur de se mettre à nue devant toi. Mais après tout elle est bien entourée, si tu t'inclines sans tenter quoi que ce soit je suppose que l'un de ses coéquipiers finira par se lancer véritablement et lui avouer. Je pense que Levy finira bien avec l'un d'entre eux. Enfin toujours est-il qu'ils la protégeront, et j'espère que cela suffira. »

Gajeel serra les points, le petit chat savait pertinemment où frapper pour le toucher en plein cœur, et il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était faible, et il détestait encore plus qu'on lui rappelle que Levy faisait équipe avec deux mages, dont même s'il ne doutait pas de leur volonté de protéger Levy, ne pouvaient déjà à peine l'égratigner lui, alors réussir à sauver la crevette...

Il tourna son regard en direction de la bleue avant de légèrement écarquiller les yeux. Jett avait poser l'une de ses mains sur l'une des clavicules de Levy afin de la mettre face à lui, et se tenait juste en face d'elle en la fixant d'une manière qu'il ne supportait pas.

Levy regardait Jett d'un regard perdu, pourquoi voulait-il la voir de face comme cela ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, peu habituée avec ce qu'elle y avait appliqué. Mais elle fut totalement perdue quand elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille, et la soulever du banc sur laquelle elle était assise depuis le matin même. Elle sentit son dos être collé à un torse, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de perdre son souffle en rougissant violemment. Alors qu'elle avait voulu se libérer de ce bras, elle avait posé ses mains sur le bras étranger qui lui enserrait la taille alors que ses fins doigts avaient rencontré un petit embout métallique en même temps que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une mitaine dont elle connaissait très bien le propriétaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Alors que Jett s'était redressé du banc lui aussi, Levy redressa sa tête, éparpillant ses cheveux sur le haut du dragon, pour voir son visage. Visage qui souriait d'un air narquois.

« Hey, j'étais en train de parler avec Levy-chan !

\- Mouais, bah la discussion est finie. »

Il ne chercha pas plus, et c'est sous les protestations de Jett ainsi que les regards de certains mages intrigués que Gajeel franchit les portes de la guilde, la bleutée toujours entre ses mains. Il se dirigea sur le côté gauche de la guilde, et ne lui laissa toucher le sol qu'une fois arrivé près d'un des bancs. Il la laissa s'appuyer contre le dossier avant de l'encadrer de ses mains en prenant lui-même appuis sur le dossier du banc, le faisant se pencher légèrement à sa hauteur.

« Gajeel…

\- Va falloir que t'apprennes qu'on ne se mord pas les lèvres de cette manière devant des hommes Crevette.

\- Qu… »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre elle et lui fut parcouru par le brun. Elle ne put reculer que le haut de son corps, le reste bloqué par le dossier du banc, mais cela ne fut suffisant et elle sentit brutalement son cœur s'accélérer.

Gajeel après avoir comblé le peu de distance de leurs corps, afin de sceller leurs lèvres, peut-être un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Se reculant légèrement sans pour autant perdre le contact, il glissa sa main droite sur les reins de Levy annulant toute retraite de sa part.  
Seigneur qu'il ne supportait plus les voir lui tourner autour, la voir se mordre la lèvre d'une façon bien trop provocante pour que son esprit ne lui joue pas des tours, il avait craqué.

Levy elle, complètement perdue, abandonna bien vite de chercher la raison de cette action, et se décrispa avant de répondre timidement à l'acte du brun. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gajeel pour augmenter l'intensité du baiser, et coller un peu plus son corps à celui de McGarden, posant sa deuxième main sur ses hanches.

Alors que la bleutée essaya de le suivre, les joues rouges et le cœur tambourinant, le Dragon Slayer força le barrage de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans une toute autre danse où Levy se perdit totalement, s'accrochant à l'un des bras du Dragon Slayer afin de garder son équilibre.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, les deux étaient à bout de souffle. L'une, la respiration totalement saccadée, avait des yeux brillants et les joues en feu, tandis que l'autre reprenait son souffle, les joues légèrement rosies par ce qu'il venait de faire, la regardant de ses magnifiques pupilles couleur grenat, d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

Bon dieu, cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et il finirait fou s'il restait une seconde de plus contre elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la dévorer, la marquer pour la vie et faire qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

Levy regarda alors l'homme qui avait pris son cœur se détacher d'elle et lui tourner le dos avant de partir d'un pas rapide, disparaissant bien vite de son champ de vision. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, faisant passer en boucle la scène qui venait de se dérouler, son cœur gardant toujours un rythme irrégulier. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi cela s'était passé, mais elle ne put empêcher un large sourire de rayonner sur son visage. Elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse d'une personne unique en son genre.


	4. Day 4 : Rêverie

_Le 4e thème (Day 4) constitue la suite du 3e thème (Day 3) il est donc préférable d'avoir lu ce dernier avant celui-ci mais cela n'est en rien obligatoire, les 2 OS peuvent très bien se lire de manière séparée sans avoir spécialement besoin d'être reliés ensemble.  
_

_Attention tout du moins, celui-ci est un peu plus... Spicy que le reste du recueil !_

* * *

**_Gajevy Week ~ Day 4_**

**_~Rêverie~_**

Un doux gémissement résonna dans une pièce plongée dans le noir malgré la fenêtre, alors qu'un léger grincement régulier se faisait entendre timidement. Soudain, la lune cachée par un nuage sombre se dégagea de celui-ci, éclairant faiblement deux corps enlacés dans des draps.

Gajeel plongea sa tête dans le cou nu de la personne qu'il surplombait de tout son corps, avant de continuer les mouvements de son bassin. Alors qu'un souffle saccadé raisonnait à son oreille, il cala un peu plus son visage et inspira fortement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur qui lui faisait tant tourner la tête. Mêlant sa chevelure ébène à celle bleutée de sa partenaire, et repensait à la scène qui s'était déroulée peut de temps avant…

Il avait totalement lâché prise lorsque qu'il avait vu Levy sur le pas de sa porte, les joues rougies quelque peu par la gêne, alors qu'elle était venue lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Se souvenant de sa lâcheté d'avoir fui sans lui donner aucune explication à leur dernière rencontre, il s'était contenté de l'écouter, exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. De la peur qu'elle avait de le perdre, de la jalousie légèrement oppressante de ses coéquipiers, et ses sentiments pour lui. Surtout ses sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait trop su que dire après cela, après tout, il lui avait déjà en partie exprimé ses sentiments en l'embrassant la veille à proximité de la guilde, non ? Certes, il était parti comme un voleur, mais il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus. Enfin... il n'avait réussi à décaler l'inévitable que d'un jour, vu qu'après la déclaration de la jeune fille, il avait de nouveau cédé à l'envie de la plaquer contre le premier obstacle et l'embrasser de tout son être. C'était de sa faute à elle après tout, elle était venue dans l'antre du loup, et il la dévorerait toute entière.

Un nouveau coup de bassin augmenta la chaleur qui se concentrait dans son bas ventre, alors qu'il se laissait griser par les gémissements de plus en plus fort de celle prisonnière entre ses bras qui essayait de les retenir tant bien que mal.

De nouveaux coups, plus fort, la fit mettre sa main sur sa bouche, fortement gênée par les bruits de plus en plus sonores qu'elle produisait. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne fut pas du même avis et elle sentit ses poignets se faire immobiliser au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'un rire narquois raisonnait à ses oreilles. Mais à peine eu t elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'elle dû étouffer d'elle-même sa plainte en mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir des sons qu'elle ne se pensait pas capable de sortir.

De nouveaux coups, plus rapide. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pu se retenir et laissa un son aigu passer la barrière de sa bouche, alors qu'une voix rauque parvenait à ses tympans.

« Il est hors de question que tu te caches de quoi que ce soit avec moi Shorty. Tu es à moi, entièrement. Je veux tout entendre, je veux tout voir, je veux tout sentir, je veux tout de toi Levy »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il s'était redressé du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'observant de ses pupilles grenat qui la transperçaient d'une intensité telle qu'elle sentait sa peau déjà couverte de sueur brûler un peu plus.

Bon Dieu, il la voulait ! Cette fille allait le rendre fou, il en était déjà fou !

Tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous les traitements de son tortionnaire, celui-ci ne lui laissa aucun répit et continua sa danse. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle allait exploser. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine qu'elle en venait à penser qu'il allait en sortir, tandis que ses muscles se contractaient au possible pendant que la boule qu'elle avant dans son bas ventre se tordait un peu plus.

«Ha!..Gajeel... Je.. Ha!... J'en peux... plus »

Toutes ces constatations accompagnées de sa voix complètement saccadée l'excitèrent un peu plus alors qu'il se croyait déjà à sa limite. Il mordit l'épaule droite de la bleue pour essayer de se contenir. Il ne tenait plus. Il lâcha les poignets de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'agrippant la seconde suivante à ses épaules, afin de lui même pouvoir glisser un bras dans la nuque de la bleutée tandis qu'il prenait appui de l'autre pour ne pas l'écraser encore plus.

« Gajeel ? »

Le Dragon Slayer sursauta brutalement, se redressant dans son lit alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il allait se tuer pour ce qu'il venait de rêver. Il allait vraiment se tuer pour … merde, merde, merde ! Depuis quand en venait-il à rêver qu'il possédait la seule fille de l'équipe Shadow Gear ? Cette fille allait lui détruire sa santé mentale sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il commença à récupérer sa respiration sous le regard de son Exceed l'ayant sorti du pays des songes.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, t'es couvert de sueur. Je suis passé à la guilde et j'étais venu te prévenir que je partais faire une petite mission avec Charuru et Wendy, je serais de retour dans la soirée. J'ai croisé le maître et lui ai dit que tu étais « malade ».

\- Merci Lily. »

Un silence plana, et Gajeel observa son partenaire préparer doucement ses petites affaires, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

« Au fait, demanda innocemment Panther Lily, de quoi rêvais-tu pour prononcer le nom de Levy d'une manière assez... »

Le Dragon Slayer se crispa de tout son corps, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que le chaton explosait d'un rire franc devant la tête de son ami. S'il pouvait lui aussi se voir, il aurait été encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Lily sérieux casse-toi en mission au lieu de sortir des conneries plus grosses que toi !

\- En parlant de Levy, je l'ai croisé à la guilde. »

Lily marqua une pause afin de capter toute l'attention du Dragon Slayer qui était assis dans son lit. Chose qui ne tarda pas d'arriver.

« Et alors ?

\- Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler. Comme tu étais « malade » et qu'elle a insisté, je lui ai gentiment donné... »

Panther Lily fut coupé par le bruit d'une sonnette, qui laissa un silence de mort planer dans l'appartement. Non, il n'avait pas osé ! Gajeel fusilla son chat du regard alors que celui-ci essayait vainement de retenir son sourire. Il commença à se perdre dans ses pensées… Il s'était déjà tapé la honte la veille en enlevant Levy aux yeux de toute la guilde, il avait de plus franchit l'une des limites qu'il s'était de lui-même imposé envers elle en cédant à l'envie de l'embrasser, ce n'était pas pour se retrouver en face de celle qu'il venait d'imaginer totalement nu avec lui dans une situation plus que...

Il revint à lui soudainement en remarquant que le petit chat avait disparu de la chambre, manquait plus qu'il ouvre la porte ! Il bondit de son lit, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« Lily, j'te promets que j'te tue si t'...

\- Bon, moi j'vais en mission, j'vous laisse, bonne journée Levy.

\- Courage pour ta mission Lily »

Le petit chat sourit à la jeune fille et lança un dernier regard amusé au Dragon Slayer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Laissant Levy dans l'entrée ainsi que Gajeel.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce et entre les deux occupants qui à défaut de parler se fixaient mutuellement. En regardant l'expression de la bleutée, il ferma les yeux fortement et essaya de balayer le souvenir de la Levy de son rêve qui venait de refaire surface. Seigneur, elle rougissait de la même manière, cela n'allait pas aider son self-control. Levy elle, était gênée de la situation, déjà que le sujet de conversation pour lequel elle était venue jusqu'ici l'embarrassait énormément, voir le brun l'observer comme il le faisait, vêtu d'un simple jogging lui tombant sur les hanches ne l'aidait pas spécialement dans sa tâche.

« Eh bien, je suis désolée de venir te déranger, commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, je... j'ai... enfin je suis venue parler de la journée d'hier. »

Voyant que le Redfox allait dire quelque chose, elle s'empressa de continuer pour ne pas être coupée.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé hier et pourquoi ça s'est passé, et à vrai dire, je ne veux pas le savoir. J'en ai juste marre... »

Alors qu'elle agitait nerveusement ses mains pendant le début de son explication, elle ne put finir sa phrase, qu'elle s'était faite attirée et enfermée dans les bras du Dragon. Celui-ci avait automatiquement glissé sa tête dans son cou, passant ses bras autour de son corps afin de la surélevée, de telle sorte à ce qu'elle ne touche presque plus le sol.

_J'en ai juste marre de penser à toi sans arrêt, de m'inquiéter pour toi au point d'en avoir mal, et de t'aimer sans pouvoir te le montrer._

C'était l'une des choses qu'elle lui avait dit dans son rêve, l'une des nombreuses paroles où elle exprimait son amour pour lui et la force de celui-ci. Il connaissait déjà par cœur ce qu'elle allait lui dire ou tout du moins, il se doutait que cela correspondrait parfaitement à ce qu'il avait rêvé.

« Levy, susurra-t-il alors qu'il se décalait légèrement afin de la regarder dans les yeux, je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de bien pour toi et… Il ne finit sa phrase et soupira devant l'air qu'elle abordait.  
Si tu continues ta phrase je n'aurais d'une envie, c'est de t'enchaîner à moi, afin que tu m'appartiennes corps et âme jusqu'à ton dernier soupir, t'en rends-tu compte ?

\- Et toi quand te rendras-tu comptes que je ne demande que ça, souffla-t-elle. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, fixant ses magnifiques pupilles noisette, où dansaient des lueurs que lui seul était capable de susciter. Elle acceptait de s'enchaîner à lui ? Ainsi soit-il, il allait l'enfermer avec lui, dans une cage de fer dont il dévorerait la clé.


	5. Day 5 : Metalicana

_Et voici le 5e jour de la Gajevy Week de 2015 qui avait pour thème Metalicana !_

* * *

**_Gajevy Week ~ Day 5_**

**_~Metalicana~_**

Qui aurait cru qu'ils se tiendraient là, dressés au milieu de quatre dragons. Personne. Levy les observa afin d'ancrer le maximum de détails dans son esprit. Ils étaient magnifiques et chacun d'eux dégageaient une telle prestance qui ne laissait personne douter de leur puissance. Son regard s'attarda sur celui qui s'était occupé de Gajeel durant toute l'enfance de celui-ci. Il dégageait quelque chose... d'imposant, un côté solitaire qui prenait les devants avec une force et une résistance visible à l'œil nu. En même temps c'était un dragon.

Elle rigola doucement sous la constatation idiote qu'elle venait de faire, Gajeel possédait visiblement la même aura que son père.

Alors qu'elle fixait toujours Metalicana, perdue dans ses pensées, celui-ci posa son regard sur ses cheveux bleus, intrigué par le pourquoi du comment de cette fille. Quand Levy sentant maintenant le poids du regard du dragon revint à elle, elle rougit violemment en détournant le regard. Qu'elle était idiote, bien sûr qu'il allait la remarquer à le fixer comme cela. Que lui prenait elle de dévisager un dragon de la sorte ? Le dragon d'acier retint un sourire en coin, intrigué par cette jeune fille dont il sentait sa douce odeur féminine mélangée à quelque chose de plus fort, une odeur qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Vraiment, comment ne pourrait-il pas reconnaître l'odeur de fer qui entourait d'habitude ce sale gosse ?

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Levy sursauta devant la voix qu'elle entendit dans sa tête, mais répondit à la question, le regard baissé, fixant ses chaussures, prenant bien soin d'éviter la masse qui se tenait devant elle.

_Levy McGarden._

« Ô Humains, ne permettez pas que le nom d'Igneel soit terni... Il n'existait pas de dragon aussi brave, ni qui aimait autant les humains qu'Igneel. Nous ne pouvons pas tout vous dire malheureusement, le temps est venu.

\- Non... »

Levy regarda Wendy d'un air triste, tandis que le reste du groupe faisait de même. Elle comprenait très bien la petite aux cheveux bleu foncé. Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la Dragon Slayer pour la réconforter. Ils les avaient cherchés depuis qu'ils avaient disparus du jour au lendemain, pour apprendre là qu'en vérité ils avaient toujours été avec eux, et qu'ils étaient voué à disparaître de suite après les avoir protégés dans l'ombre pendant de longues années. Ses pensées revinrent irréfutablement vers la personne qui avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Le prenait il aussi bien qu'il le laissait paraître, que se disait-il ? Que ressentait-il ? Elle aurait tout donné pour connaître ses pensées à cet instant. Soudain, une main ferme vint se poser sur la tête de Wendy avant qu'elle n'entende une voix prononcer fièrement :

« Disons-leur en revoir la tête haute »

Les deux bleutées tournèrent la tête vers le Dragon Slayer d'acier. Celui-ci fit un sourire à Wendy avant de croiser le regard de Levy. Les deux se fixèrent sans décrocher leurs pupilles de celles de l'autre, la voix de Grandine ne leur parvenant même plus aux oreilles. La seule fille des Shadow Gear offrit un doux sourire à Gajeel, essayant de lui dire implicitement qu'elle était là pour lui. Car elle le voyait dans ses yeux, elle le lisait maintenant dans son regard. La douleur, la douleur d'avoir cherché en vain, la douleur de le perdre pour toujours sans ne rien pouvoir y changer, et la douleur de se retrouve seul. Elle avait tellement envie de lui enlever tout cela de ses épaules ou ne serait-ce que l'aider à porter ce poids invisible et à l'aider à rester droit.. Son cœur se serra, avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'un nouveau sursaut.

_Prends soin de lui Levy McGarden, cet enfant est ma plus grande fierté._

Prendre soin de… Levy rougit fortement, ne sachant si c'était dû à ce que le Dragon avait pu imaginer entre eux ou aux autres sens et sous-entendus que cette phrase pouvait entraîner.

_« _C'est quoi ces foutues dernières paroles ?! »

Elle posa un œil étonné sur Gajeel, avant de se dire que Metalicana ne devait pas parler par télépathie qu'avec elle. Elle ne put d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentit aux mots que celui-ci lui avait dit, si insignifiant mais pourtant porteur d'un message si fort qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Toujours ce sale regard.

\- Mais la ferme ! S'énerva Gajeel. »

Elle rigola cependant doucement, accompagnée par la petite Wendy qui s'était collée à elle se moquant gentiment du Redfox.

Gajeel lui fusilla du regard le dragon qui l'avait élevé. Il en avait d'autres des sous-entendus à la con ?! Sérieusement il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était fier de lui ou quelque chose du genre.

_Je ne te pensais pas capable de t'attacher à d'autres Dragon Slayers, et encore moins que tu te retrouves à baisser les armes devant une simple fille, c'est surprenant venant de ta part. Garder ce vil regard pour moi est quelque peu frustrant, mais je suis surpris que tu réussisses à le perdre si facilement aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. _

Il fixa Metalicana, le voyant peu à peu disparaître, il ne réussit cependant pas à rester de marbre et serra les poings. Levy, qui fixait le Redfox, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir, une lueur de détermination infaillible dans le regard. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir disparaître définitivement le Dragon d'acier, puis rabattît son regard Gajeel.

_J'y donnerais ma vie pour cela Metalicana..._


	6. Day 6 : Chant

_Le 6e jour de la Gajevy Week avait pour thème "Chant" je me souviens que pour écrire tout le recueil j'avais écouté en boucle tout du long deux musiques. Celle d'Aqualung - Strange and Beautiful et celle qui a servit à pour ce One-Shot, Parra for Cuva - Wicked Games.  
Je vous laisse aller chercher sur Youtube la musique afin de l'écouter en même temps que votre lecture !_

* * *

**_Gajevy Week ~ Day 6_**

**_~ Chant ~_**

**Wicked Games**

**The world was on fire, no one could save me but you****  
**_Le monde était en flammes,__personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait me sauver_  
**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do****  
**_C'est étrange ce que le désir, arrivera à faire faire aux insensés_  
**I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you****  
**_Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi_  
**I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you **  
_Je n'avais jamais rêvé avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi_

Levy se décrispait au fur et à mesure que la mélodie sortait de la fine bouche de Mirajane, debout, sur le devant de la scène intérieure de la guilde. Ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise idée qu'elle ne l'avait pensée au départ en fin de compte. L'aînée des sœurs Strauss donnait pleinement vie pour la première fois à sa chanson, et cela n'était pas déplaisant. Elle resserra inconsciemment l'emprise qu'elle avait grâce à ses petites mains sur un petit carnet noir et bleu. Ce petit calepin était un cadeau de Lily, en guise de remerciement pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait fourni lors d'une mission, sur une recherche d'archives effectuée sur les Exeed. Il lui avait simplement dit avec un doux sourire, qu'au lieu de ne passer son temps qu'à feuilleter toutes sortes de livres, elle devrait produire elle aussi quelque chose, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

**And, I don't wanna fall in love **  
_Et, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_  
**No, I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_  
**With you **  
_De toi_  
**With you **  
_De toi_

Levy observa le public présent de gauche à droite d'un regard légèrement anxieux, tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de la chanteuse, laissant un doux silence, que seul la musique troublait harmonieusement. Enfin, tout le monde était coi devant la blanche et SA chanson. Un élan de fierté emplit soudainement le petit cœur de Levy McGarden, elle y avait mis tout son cœur dans ce petit carnet de chansons qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle avait fini par écrire des mélodies, où elle enfermait tout naturellement ses pensées, ses émotions, ses impressions, comme une quelconque adolescente pourrait le faire dans un journal intime.

Forcément, voulant partager son petit secret avec quelqu'un, elle s'était donc retournée vers le seul écrivain de la guilde, sa meilleure amie, Lucy Heartfilia. La blonde avait d'ailleurs adoré ses écrits, et le lui avait fait comprendre, un peu bruyamment, ce qui avait attiré Mirajane, et de fil en aiguille, l'annonce que le répertoire musical de la Barmaid pour la fête de cette année ne viendrait exclusivement que des écrits de Levy-chan ! La bleutée se mordit la lèvre rien qu'à l'idée de se souvenir, elle avait tellement été embarrassée par le regard des autres après cette annonce.

**What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way**  
_Quel jeu pervers tu joues, à me mettre dans cet état _  
**What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you**  
_Quelle chose perverse à faire, de me laisser rêver de toi _  
**What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way**  
_Quelle chose perverse de dire, que tu ne t'es jamais sentie ainsi _  
**What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you**  
_Quelle chose perverse à faire, de me faire rêver de toi_

Levy soupira d'aise, tous les membres de la guilde étaient accrochés aux lèvres de la Strauss, pour son plus grand bonheur. Tout le monde... Son cœur rata plus d'un battement avant de subitement s'accélérer sans retenue tandis que ses lèvres se décollèrent légèrement sous le choc, laissant sa bouche s'entre-ouvrir. Non, tout le monde n'était scotché sur l'action qui se déroulait sur scène. Là, au fond de la guilde, deux pupilles grenat la transperçaient de part en part, faisant affluer de jolies nuances de rouges sur ses pommettes, contrastant très nettement avec sa chevelure. Gajeel Redfox, avachit sur sa chaise, le pied gauche posé sur l'assise du siège en bois, sa jumelle antérieure en appui sur son genou, la fixait d'un regard qu'elle ne pouvait décrypter, l'hypnotisant.

**No, I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_  
**No, I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_  
**With you **  
_De toi_  
**With you  
**_De toi_

La bleutée sentit sa chair se faire mordre par un lent frisson. Partant du haut de ses genoux, comme un souffle d'air frais un soir d'automne. Il lui effleura lentement ses cuisses, remontant plus haut, laissant derrière lui ses poils s'hérisser. Remontant la courbe de ses hanches, elle le sentit lui prendre les entrailles, dansant un tracé autour de son nombril alors que son ventre se contractait avant que celui-ci reparte. Frôlant ses côtes, tandis que ses poignets étaient eux aussi parcouru par cet étrange picotement, remontant le long de ses bras, ce toucher invisible et glacé vint se loger dans sa poitrine, prenant possession de cette zone pour finir en se concentrant en leur milieu avant de disparaître, laissant ses épaules en frissonner. Cet homme avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, la plongeant dans l'ivresse en un simple regard. Et mon dieu quel regard. _Pitié, ne me regarde pas comme ça !_ Elle n'était qu'une fée, prisonnière d'un Dragon d'acier, souverain de ses songes, qui l'emmenait dans une voie où tous ses sens s'exultaient.

**And, I don't wanna fall in love **  
_Et, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_  
**No, I don't wanna fall in love**  
_Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_  
**With you **  
_De toi_  
**With you  
**_De toi_

Elle ne fut tirée de ses pupilles hypnotique que grâce à la perte d'un quelconque contact visuel avec le bourreau de ses rêves. Jet et Droy, se tenaient devant elle, sautillant comme des puces en l'accablant d'un flot de paroles qu'elle ne percevait qu'à moitié, ne remarquant même pas le brouhaha qui régnait maintenant dans toute la pièce, instauré par les acclamations des mages. Depuis quand la musique était-elle finie ?

« Oh mon dieu Levy-chan, mais ta chanson est juste magnifique, s'écria Jet en l'attrapant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu écrivais des chansons aussi belles, compléta Droy.

\- T'es juste incroyable Levy-chan ! Tu pourrais nous montrer tes chansons ?

\- Ah, euh, c'est parce que c'est vraiment personnel...

\- Personnel ? Ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse Levy-chan ?

\- Ahah, non pas du tout »

Elle avait agité ses fines mains devant elle en bafouillant cette dernière phrase, mettant ainsi un peu plus de distance entre elle et le corps de son coéquipier. Elle sourit nerveusement et s'excusa disant qu'elle devait aller voir Mirajane pour la suite des événements, avant de disparaître à leurs yeux en s'enfonçant dans la foule.

La bleutée n'avait même pas entendu la fin de la chanson tellement elle avait été absorbée par le Dragon Slayer. Et encore maintenant elle peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait la gorge sèche ne serait-ce qu'au souvenir de la brûlure de son regard sur elle... Elle devait aller boire quelque chose !

Ce n'est qu'une fois accoudée au bar, un joli cocktail orangé entre ses mains, que les épaules de Levy se décontractèrent légèrement. Légèrement ? Tromperie ! C'était toujours quand elle pensait avoir passé le pire, que le Ciel la rappelait à l'ordre, l'impliquant dans une nouvelle situation encore plus embarrassante que la précédente. Alors que ses muscles venaient à peine de se déraidir, tout son corps se mit en alerte, se redressant comme un i lui en coupant la respiration, la faute à un souffle chaud lui chatouillant le bas de sa nuque, entre ses omoplates mis à nus par sa robe. Levy resserra l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur son verre, et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle pouvait apercevoir ses mains, posées sur le comptoir, de chaque côté de son corps. Sentir la chaleur de son torse se tenant derrière elle, frôlant par intermittences son dos au fil de leur respiration. Inspirer son odeur, si particulière, qui avait le don de l'envoûter au point de lui en faire perdre tous ses moyens. Un frisson la parcourue de la même manière que le précédent. Beaucoup plus puissant.

La situation resta ainsi quelques secondes, qui parurent comme d'interminables minutes au goût de la bleutée. Puis elle sentit un peu plus fortement son souffle lui brûler le haut de la nuque avant d'arriver à son oreille.

« Sache que quand je joue Shorty, je gagne toujours. Peu importe le jeu en question »

Il avait lentement prononcé cette phrase d'un ton bien trop sensuel au goût de Levy pour que son esprit ne s'enfonce pas un peu plus dans les souvenirs de ses rêves pleins de luxures à l'inspiration d'un certain dragon d'acier... Elle l'imaginait très bien, derrière elle, dressé de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux si ensorcelants et son éternel sourire en coin dévoilant l'une de ses canines pointues, expression qu'il abordait à chaque fois qu'il la torturait par n'importe quel contact, visuel, charnel ou de n'importe quel type.

Et puis soudain, la chaleur dans son dos disparu, le souffle l'oppressant s'envola, et elle sentit ses jambes tremblées en s'endolorissant. Elle fixa la cadette Strauss, servant les boissons des autres membres de la guilde à la place de sa sœur. Bon sang ! Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête en acceptant que Mirajane chante ses chansons !


	7. Day 7 : Univers Alternatif

_Et voilà le dernier OS de la Gajevy Week de 2015, qui avait eu pour thème "Univers Alternatif"._  
_Mine de rien je suis plutôt contente de moi car après 4 ans j'aime encore ce que j'avais écris à l'époque ! Je verrais après avoir corrigé tout ce que j'ai retrouvé si je me remets à écrire et sur quel sujet (écrivant principalement sur Fairy Tail et Naruto je suis maintenant limitée, Naruto étant fini depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et Fairy Tail aussi même si ce n'est pas encore le cas de l'anime)._

* * *

**_Gajevy Week ~ Day 7_**

**_~Univers Alternatif~_**

Seigneur, pourquoi donc avait-elle suivit Lucy encore une fois ? Elle était pour changer dans de beaux draps ! Levy se crispa un peu plus lorsque l'homme en face d'elle lui saisit le poignet. La panique montant en elle d'encore un cran, elle essaya vainement de se dégager, bégayant une excuse à la va vite.

« Désolée, j'ai vraiment trop mal aux pieds pour danser. »

L'homme qui semblait avoir un peu trop bu ne sembla pas plus troublé par les paroles de la jeune fille et resserra son emprise sur son membre la tirant vers lui encore un peu plus. Devant la force que l'homme commençait à déployer, elle s'accrocha au coin du bar auquel elle avait décidé d'attendre pour ne pas se faire emporter.

Qu'elle idée avait-elle eu de finir par accepter l'une des invitations très... insistante que lui faisait Lucy depuis maintenant des semaines. Aller en en boîte de nuit, elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'avoir l'âge requis, pouvant ainsi faire légalement ce que tous les jeunes passaient leur temps à faire bien avant. Lucy avait fini par la convaincre, une soirée entre filles, de la danse, pas d'alcool, juste histoire de sortir. Si le début de soirée s'était bien passé, Lucy avait vite flashé sur un garçon aux cheveux roses, et l'avait abandonnée pour aller à sa rencontre. Juvia qui les avait faites rentrer dans cette boîte précise connaissant un ami, était déjà partie ayant flashée sur un garçon. Le comble dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer seule chez elle n'ayant plus de batterie sur son portable. Alors la bleutée avait décidé d'attendre dans l'un des coins du bar, espérant que l'une des filles viendrait y faire une pause, pour pouvoir aller lui parler. Malheureusement, être une fille seule au niveau du bar semblait être une très mauvaise idée… Elle s'était faite abordée par un jeune homme blond, assez insistant, dont la carrure l'intimidait fortement.

Mais qu'elle idée avait-elle eu, elle aurait mieux fait de lire un bon livre en écoutant de la musique comme elle faisait d'habitude. Un son aigu sortit de sa bouche lorsque sous la force de l'homme, elle lâcha son emprise sur le coin du bar.

« Voilà, maintenant on est que tous les deux ! »

La McGarden commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand l'homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la collant contre lui. Elle sentait son haleine empestant l'alcool et elle paniqua, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant un peu plus encore lorsqu'elle vit l'homme se pencher vers elle.

Le bar était situé à un endroit stratégique dans la boîte de nuit, au centre de l'un des côtés, légèrement surélevé, on pouvait y observer tout ce qui se déroulait.

« Hey Gajeel, je rêve ou il y a encore deux mecs qui se battent là-bas sur la piste à droite. »

L'un des barmans releva la tête, et un rictus apparut sur son visage, après un court instant, il posa le verre qu'il avait en main d'essuyer et saisit son talkie-walkie.

« Ouais mec c'est Gajeel, il y a deux cons qui commencent à faire du grabuge dans la salle principale, à droite des enceintes.

\- Ok je m'en charge »

Il raccrocha l'appareil à sa ceinture, saisit 2 verres traînant sur le comptoir pour les mettre dans un bac et s'empara de celui-ci avant de pousser de son dos la porte du bar.

« Oi Lily, tu peux me laver ça ?

\- Pose ça là »

Une fois ceci fait, il fit un signe de tête à son ami et revint au bar. Son regard fut alors attiré par un point bleu ciel au coin de celui-ci. Il commença à la détailler. C'était une gamine, ou tout du moins, elle en avait le physique, tout le monde autour d'elle la dépassait d'au moins une tête et des lunettes rouges fixées sur son nez.

Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut l'air totalement perdue qu'elle affichait sur son visage. Il soupira avant de marmonner que les mecs de ce soir faisait vraiment rentrer tout et n'importe quoi, avant de décrocher de nouveau l'appareil de sa ceinture.

« Ouais, encore Gajeel, il y a une gosse complètement pommée au bar, jarte la s'te plait.

\- Ok j'arrive »

Il avait à peine raccroché le talkie-walkie et servit des clients que l'appareil émit un son.

« Gajeel, tu m'entends ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu parles de la fille aux cheveux bleus au coin du bar ?

\- Ouais sérieux, on dirait qu'elle a 15 ans la gosse.

\- Ouais non on ne peut pas la virer, elle avec venue avec Juvia et une autre pote je crois. Et comme c'est moi qui les ai fait rentrer je peux te confirmer qu'elle est bien majeure et vaccinée.

\- Bah elle a l'air tout sauf à l'aise. »

Il retourna à ses occupations tout en zieutant de temps à autres le coin du bar, Juvia avait vraiment le don pour se faire des amis totalement bizarre, il en était d'ailleurs le premier exemple. Une heure passa facilement sans que la bleutée ne bougeant, commençant surement à prendre racine. Ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas rentrer au lieu de rester plantée là ? Il souffla et partie voir Lily dans l'arrière cuisine, lui demandant si celui-ci voulait quelque chose à boire. Lily accepta volontiers l'offre et accompagna Gajeel au bar, allant se préparer lui-même sa boisson.

« C'est qui cette petite au coin là ?

\- Laisse, c'est une gamine qui traîne avec Juvia et qu'a décider de camper au coin toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fou ici avec son air paumé sur la gueule.

\- Ouais bah en tout cas, là elle est dans la merde. »

Gajeel tourna la tête pour l'observer encore une fois. En effet, la bleue semblait terrifié par un homme blond qui au premier regard semblait soul au possible. Alors qu'elle avait passé une main par-dessus le bar pour s'y accrocher. Il tiqua lorsqu'il la vie lâcher prise et disparaître de sa vue.

« Tin, occupe-toi du bar deux minutes, j'reviens »

Il colla le torchon qu'il avait sur l'épaule dans les mains de Lily et passa par-dessus le bar, bousculant une ou deux personnes sans y faire attention. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur la crevette, il la trouva collée dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux blonds, dont les mains étaient posées sans gène apparente sur elle. Vu le regard de la jeune fille, il ne réfléchit pas plus avant de s'avancer.

« Oï, j'crois pas qu'elle ait spécialement envie d'être collé à toi. »

Sa voix stoppa instantanément le blond qui releva la tête pour le regarder, alors que Levy fermait les yeux de soulagement, effaçant tous les films qui commençaient à tourner dans sa tête, dont les scénarios n'étaient pas en son avantage.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Gajeel soupira devant ce qui se tenait devant lui. Pitoyable. Ce mec était tellement éméché qu'il devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas voir flou.

« J'ai pas été assez explicite on dirait, lâche là »

L'homme le fixa d'un air mauvais, resserrant son emprise sur le petit corps de la McGarden, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Gajeel. Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer les mecs bourrés qui voulaient foutre la merde sur son lieu de travail.

« J'étais là le premier mec, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à niquer ce soir. »

Levy eu à peine le temps de s'offusquer sous cette phrase qu'elle vit un poing s'abattre dans la face de l'homme qui la maintenait contre sa volonté. Et avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée dans la chute de celui-ci, elle sentit qu'on la retenait par le bras. L'homme se releva en titubant, mais ne put répliquer car il fut attrapé par un vigile qui l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Merci énormément »

Levy prononça ses mots dans un énorme soupir de soulagement avec toute la gratitude du monde, alors que son cœur essayait de reprendre un rythme normal. Qu'elle avait eu peur de cet homme ! Elle se retourna vers la personne qui lui avait sauver la vie, avant de le détailler. Il était grand, la dépassant de presque deux têtes, encore carré que l'autre homme blond, vêtu entièrement de noir, son haut lui collant à la peau, montrant parfaitement sa musculature. Il possédait des piercings un peu partout sur son visage et ses bras, et il l'intimida par son aura. Elle reconnut sans aucun soucis le barman, mais elle resta fixée sur ses pupilles grenat, se faisant absorber par ses deux orbes qui l'avait envoûté en une demie seconde. Gajeel fit de même sur la fille qu'il venait de sauver, pouvant enfin la détailler de haut en bas. Elle était encore plus petite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais malgré son air de gamine, elle dégageait quelque chose qui l'attira. C'est lui qui rompit le silence.

« Ce genre d'endroit n'est pas fait pour les gamines de 15 ans. »

Levy tiqua à ses mots. Les gamines de 15 ans ?! Les gamines de 15 ans n'étaient généralement pas en études de lettres à étudier en parallèle des langues dont il ne savait même pas l'existence.

« Désolée, mais j'ai tout à fait l'âge d'être dans ce lieu.

\- On dirait pas, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. »

Il commença à se retourner lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur son bras.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rentrer chez moi... Je suis venue avec des amies et elles ont disparu et pour couronner le tout je n'ai plus de batterie. A la base je suis pas du tout intéressée par ce genre d'endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »

Levy se figea devant cette remarque. Il n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de retenir un homme qui avait mille fois mieux à faire que de venir la secourir ou rester avec elle. Elle le trouvait magnifique et elle se sentit stupide de retenir quelqu'un de la sorte.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas gâcher votre soirée, merci de m'avoir aidée et bon courage pour votre travail. Encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé. »

Il la regarda lui tourner les talons après s'être inclinée avec un petit sourire triste, embarrassée. Il se trouva stupide pour la phrase beaucoup trop directe qu'il lui avait dit, et encore plus pour ce qui fit après cela…

« Oï, Lily, fout la à la plonge tu veux bien ?

\- Quoi ? »

Lily regarda son ami totalement hébété alors qu'une petite tête bleue surgissait doucement du dos de celui-ci. Déjà que le fait qu'il s'occupe lui-même d'une embrouille l'avait surpris. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait ramené une fille derrière le bar.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans ma phrase ? »

Lily soupira en souriant avant de lui balancer son torchon à la tête sous les grognements de Gajeel. Il entraîna la jeune fille avec lui dans l'arrière cuisine, et lui tendit un tablier pour éviter toute tâche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille se retrouve à laver des verres ? »

Il vit la jeune fille s'empourprer avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans les épaules.

« Je suis juste une fille banale qui a été traînée de force par ses amies ici et qui au final se retrouve seule sans batterie ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Charmante idée de venir tenir compagnie au bar, ça manque de féminité, mais il y a surement mieux comme occupation.

\- Je… ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, je préfère être dans des endroits plus tranquille. Et votre ami m'a sauvé d'une très mauvaise situation. Alors je me dois de le remercier. Et puis je préfère de loin aider ici et parler avec vous qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme accoudé à ce bar. »

Il regarda la jeune fille rire doucement, et la trouva sur le coup extrêmement belle. Il lui sourit à son tour et s'exclama enthousiaste.

« Moi c'est Panther Lily, mais Lily suffit, et l'homme qui t'as aidé c'est Gajeel, mais pitié tutoie-moi.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Levy. »

Les trois heures du matin sonnèrent et les derniers danseurs furent mit dehors, tandis que la salle était déjà en fin de nettoyage. Il soupira avant de rentré dans l'arrière cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il fut accueilli par des éclats de rire. Il regarda vaguement Lily, assit par terre plié sur le sol, mais son regard se fixa très vite sur la fille aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait aidé beaucoup plus tôt. Que faisait elle encore ici ? N'avait-elle pas juste aidé le temps que son téléphone charge afin d'avoir un minimum de batterie pour rentrer ? Il la regarda rire, sans faire le moindre geste.

« Oï Gajeel, si tu viens aider c'est gentil mais on a déjà fini, cette fille est excellente.

\- T'es pas rentrée depuis le temps toi ?

\- Non, elle a tenue à m'aider et quand Juvia est venue la chercher, j'ai proposé de la ramener. D'ailleurs, ses amies étaient avec Natsu et un de ses potes de longue date je crois, il nous propose demain soir de tous nous faire un ciné et de sortir un peu, ça te branche ?

\- J'ai pas spécialement envie de traîner avec une gamine.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Vous avez à peine 2 ans de plus que moi je vous signale. Et puis je pourrais au moins correctement vous remercier. »

Gajeel regarda la bleutée avec un sourire narquois avant de s'exclamer.

« C'est pas avec une sortie qu'une fille s'excuse auprès de moi en général »

Il la fixa de ses yeux si perçants, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds et vit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Se taper une soirée à supporter Salamandre et Juvia était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, mais il venait de trouver un nouveau jeu qui l'intéressait fortement.

« Va pour la sortie avec la crevette Lily »

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait adorer sa compagnie.


End file.
